


Twinning

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Tom keeps noticing the tall pale-eyed boy who comes into the comic book store.Harrison keeps noticing this earnest little chipmunk noticing him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My crappy attempt at an AU meet cute where Tom and Haz are just a couple of regular dudes.
> 
> I'm pretty sure Tom totally ended up more like Tom Holland-as-Peter Parker than Tom Holland, but oh well.

The second Tom comes scampering behind the counter looking like a deer in headlights, Letitia fondly rolls her eyes.

"Lemme guess, your boyfriend's back."

"He is.... _not_ my boyfriend!" Tom insists, voice too high and painfully unconvincing.

"Mmmmmhmm.  But you want him to be."

"Can you _please_ just take care of him while I run to the back?"  And damn it, now Tom is doing that pleading thing, eyes all big and painfully earnest and eyebrows furrowed in distress, looking like he's gonna cry if she refuses.

"Thomas, you are never gonna get anywhere with your boy if you hide your pretty face away every time he comes in the door."

"OMG he is not---" Tom suddenly realizes how loud and panicky he's talking and abruptly dials down to a hushed, frantic whisper, " _my boy._ "

Letitia smirks, because as adorable as Tom is when he gets all frazzled---usually when Tall, Fair, and Handsome strolls in the door---she is not above having a little sadistic entertainment at his expense.  "Not with that attitude.  Hey, I gotta run these boxes to the back.  You'd better check on that customer."

Tom's expression of betrayed horror could melt the coldest heart, but Letitia is a strong proud woman who will not be moved.  She coyly whistles to herself as she lugs the box of comics to the back. 

*** * ***

Harrison wonders how long he's gonna have to stand here pretending to look befuddled before the skittish clerk comes over.  Even with his hood still up on his hoodie, it's hard to hide the little smirk as he keeps catching the kid flitting around in his peripheral vision, as if he's plucking up the courage to come over and then chickens out and veers off to pretend to straighten a comic or something.

What is he even looking at, anyway?  Superman.  Harrison hates Superman.

Harrison---Haz to his friends---is a confident guy.  He likes to think he's not a douche about it, but he's always been confident about approaching someone he's interested in.  Sure he's been rejected before, but no big deal, it happens. 

This kid, though---well, honestly he's probably Haz's age, but Haz catches himself calling him "the kid" because he's tiny and looks like an adorable chipmunk---he makes Haz a little nervous. 

Though apparently not as much as Haz scares the shit out of him.

Haz frowns a little at that.  He's a nice, friendly guy.  Tom---yes, he has managed to glean his name from glimpses of his nametag on his way-too-obviously-frequent trips into this store---doesn't have to be scared of him.

Apparently Tom decides that just as Haz decides with a long-suffering sigh to flip through an issue of Superman he has absolutely no interest in.

"Uh, Hi!" Tom chirps, way too brightly, voice pitched too high, but still more earnest than a chipmunk in a Boy Scout cap, "Can I help you find anything?"

 _Your phone number,_ Haz inwardly smirks to himself, then turns and bestows the full force of his smile on the guy in front of him.  He likes to think he's not conceited, but he hears he's got a nice smile.

Tom still looks wide-eyed and fidgety, but a little smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, like he's fighting the urge to grin back.  With their artfully disheveled hairstyles and hoodies, Haz realizes they're practically twinning.  And _fuck,_ Tom is adorable.  With his mussed hair, big earnest eyes, and hoodie, he looks so soft and cuddly that Haz has disturbingly vivid daydreams of that tousled head tucked into his shoulder marathoning Futurama.

Does Tom like Futurama?  Haz bets he does.

Tom is jerking a thumb at the counter, and Haz realizes belatedly he hasn't answered at all just as Tom says "Well, I should....get back to work..."

"No!" Haz says a little too emphatically.  Tom turns back, wide-eyed.  "Sorry, I mean....you only carry DC?"

And what a bloody stupid question.  He knows perfectly well they carry Marvel too.  And Tom knows he knows, considering their biggest interaction so far has been Tom ringing him up for an embarrassingly huge armful of Spider-Man comics.

"Uh, no, of course not, Marvel is other side."

Tom looks a little confused, but he doesn't press him, and Haz feels an irrational surge of gratitude that makes him a little giddy.  "Thanks, mate," he smiles and flashes a wink as he goes by.  Tom blushes red as a beet right down to his ears, and Haz is glad Tom can't see the ear-to-ear smirk on his face as he ambles over to see if that new issue is in yet.

*** * ***

It's a week later, Tom lugging heavy boxes stacked with comics out onto the floor, when the doorbell rings.  He looks up, ready to toss out his customary greeting.  

It's Him.  He's in a soft blue hoodie and his hair is artfully disheveled in a way that makes Tom want to run his fingers through it, and he's wearing sunglasses and he looks so cool, and _why can't I look like that_ , and Tom is pretty sure he just had a heart murmur.

"Hi!  Uh...welcome back!"  _And God when are you gonna stop being such a spaz._

The Guy pushes his shades up into his hair---because he's totally cool like that---and those pale eyes---are they blue or green---look into Tom's, and he flashes that smirk and says "We've got to stop meeting like this", and Tom is glad he's already crouching, because his knees are probably jelly right now.

"Um.  Well!  I, uh, work here, so---"  _What are you saying._

The Guy just smirks bigger, but on his face it looks nice, not smug.  "Gather that from your nametag, Tom."

_He just said my name.  He said.  My Name._

 

*** * ***

_Doing good today, Osterfield.  Lay on the charm.  
_

Tom seems to suddenly realize his nametag is a thing that exists, holding it up with an "oh yea", and an honest-to-God _giggle_ , and his hair is all mussed-up and he's drowning in an oversized black Punisher hoodie, and _shit_ he's cute.

He's like a puppy.  Except a puppy Haz wants to take out on a date and hold hands with and hopefully end up making out with.

Except not a literal puppy, 'cause that'd be weird.  And bestiality laws and shit.

_Why are you thinking about bestiality laws while trying to flirt with your boy?  Get your head in the game, Osterfield._

Haz decides it's enough of this awkward staring shit and time to go for a more direct approach.  He steps forward, holding out his hand and offering his friendliest smile.  "I'm Harrison.  Haz," he amends quickly.

Tom has a curious expression on his face.  At first it looks like he's got a frog in his mouth and is desperately trying to not let it escape, but it slowly flickers into a soft, shy little smile.  "Nice to meet you, Haz".  His handshake is surprisingly firm.  Straightforward and earnest, like the rest of him.

"So, DC guy, huh?" Haz asks, with a pointed nod at the Punisher symbol.

"Huh?  Oh!  No, well, I mean....Daredevil and Punisher are bad-ass.  I've got their whole shows on Netflix.  But my favorite is Spider-Man, actually."

Haz grins.  "Mine too.  Bernthal is bad-ass, though."

"Totally.  I just started watching 'cause he was hot, but---" Tom blushes and glances down, as if he hadn't meant to blurt that out, like it shouldn't be fairly obvious they're both gay at this point from painful weeks of awkward staring.

"He is," Haz agrees, and catches the tiny furtive smirk of confirmation that flickers across Tom's lips, "If you're into that sort of thing."

"Oh?" Tom asks, voice a little high.  "Wh....what sort of thing are you into?"

 _Nice balls._ Haz can't make it too easy for him though, so he shrugs nonchalantly.  "I dunno, personally I kind of go for smaller guys."

The frog is struggling to escape Tom's mouth again.  His eyes are wide, but there's a hopeful spark in them, like part of him desperately wants Haz to finish this train of thought.  "R--really?" he squeaks.

He looks so painfully earnest, shy but hopeful, and Haz can't keep torturing the little dude.  He takes a step closer, smiling fondly.  "Yea.  And some earnest little guy in a hoodie?  Even if it's DC?"  He mock clutches his heart.  "What can I say?  It's my Kryptonite."

Tom is smirking now.  There's a smug little shit under all that skittishness.  "I've got Marvel hoodies too.  I've got Spider-Man hoodies."

"Me too.  Maybe we should coordinate our wardrobes."

Tom huffs a laugh, looking down.  His ears are pink.  "That'd be cute."

Haz waits for Tom to look back up before he smiles warmly and says "I think we'd be doomed to be one of those disgustingly cute couples either way, Tom."

There's a little smile on Tom's face, but his eyes are wide.  He takes a breath, exhales.  At the crossroads.  "Well, I get off at six if you want to try to find out."

Haz is aware the uncontrollable ear-to-ear grin on his face probably makes him look like a total dork and fucking sappy right now, but he can't help it, just like he can't help the little giggle of delight that escapes him.  "Yea," he says, reaching out to take Tom's hand, rubbing his thumb gently over the smooth pale skin.  "Yea, I think maybe I do."

 

 


	2. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haz has finally secured a date with Tom, but how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a series of vignettes following the development of Tom and Haz's relationship.
> 
> I didn't really intend to write a follow-up for this AU, but a couple reviewers requested it, so hope you like it!

Harrison is perched on a bench in the mall corridor, hands shoved in his pockets, and Tom gets off any minute now, and he's trying not to look nervous.

He doesn't get nervous.  He's a confident guy when approaching someone he's interested in, all Osterfield smiles and charm, but Tom is a little different for reasons he can't really explain.

He's antsy, knee bobbing up and down in time with the beat in his earbud.

What if it was just the excitement of wanting what you can't have?  What if, after all these weeks of build-up, they finally actually go out on a date and they don't have anything in common?

That's silly, of course.  He already knows they have common interests.  They're both comic book nerds who love Spider-Man.  Not to mention their matching taste in hoodies.

Still, Haz is twitchy and fidgety and doesn't quite know what to do with himself.

But then, at three minutes past six, Tom comes out the door, looking soft and fluffy in an oversized gray hoodie and a white cap, and Haz shoots to his feet while trying not to look too anxious about it.

Tom looks a little tired, but then his eyes fall on Haz, and a sweet, almost surprised smile lights up his face, like he's surprised to find Haz actually there.

 _Like I'd be anywhere else,_ Haz thinks, just a second before that thought is chased with, _My boyfriend is cute._

He blushes.  It's way too early to be calling Tom his boyfriend, even in his own head, but then Tom is making a beeline for him, and Harrison can't help but smile back so wide his face hurts, and his nerves melt away.

*** * ***

Tom is hungry, and truth be told Haz is too, so they head to the food court and grab pizza.  For a tiny guy, Tom can pack it away fast enough to make Haz raise his eyebrows.

"You'll make yourself sick, mate," he dryly cautions.

"Fuck off, I'm _starving_ ," Tom grouses around a mouthful of pizza, then blushes and glances down.  "Sorry."

"Aww, Thomas, and here I was thinking you were so sweet and innocent," Haz gasps, clutching his chest in mock horror.

Tom blushes harder at that, ears tinges pink, but there's a little smirk playing at his mouth.  "Fuck you, I'm off the clock."

 _So there's a sassy little shit under there after all,_ Haz thinks in delight.  And because he has to torture him a little bit, he makes a show of a nonchalant shrug and smirk and shoots back, "At least let me finish my pizza first," and laughs in glee when Tom turns red as a tomato.

*** * ***

They bicker about what exactly to do like an old married couple, so they end up more wandering aimlessly around the mall than anything else, but they slip into an easy companionability.  They argue animatedly over the merits of Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man---though they solemnly nod in solidarity when it comes to that ass in that costume---they geek out over the tease of the Hulkverine, until Tom starts nitpicking how an adamantium skeleton would shrink or grow to keep up with a guy hulking out.

They argue, but it's like playfighting, with lots of laughter and both of them grinning like idiots.

Haz likes Tom.

*** * ***

Tom's phone beeps at him, and he frowns.

"Shit," he breathes, "I totally lost track of time."

Haz checks his own phone, blinks, realizes they've been shooting the shit for about three hours and are about to get kicked out.

"Time to call it a night, then?" he asks ruefully, realizing he doesn't want to leave Tom's side yet.

Tom looks like he doesn't want to go either, but he smiles a little apologetically as he pockets his phone.  "Yea, I have an opening shift first thing."

Haz nods, hands shoving into his pockets to keep them from fidgeting, wondering if Tom wants to see him again. 

Tom glances up, glances down, smiles shyly.  "I had a good time."

Haz bursts into a relieved grin that probably looks totally lame.  "Me too."

Tom's mouth is doing the frog thing again.  "I get off two tomorrow, so we could...meet up earlier, if....if you want..."

Haz is off from his own work tomorrow, and he resists the urge to air punch this moment of serendipity.  "I do.  Want," he amends quickly, and wow that sounded way too eager.

Tom just blushes and looks down, then looks up to meet Haz's eyes, seems to search them for a moment.  "Me too."

*** * ***

They go on more dates---dates where they actually do things, thank you very much---and go to movies and animatedly argue over them and nitpick on drives back, they go out to eat, they even go golfing, riding around in a golf cart and sending clumps of grass flying like dorks, because they both suck ass at golf, but that's not the point.

Haz meets up with Tom for breakfast on days when they're off or work later in the day, and they walk side-by-side in matching---or at least color-coordinated---hoodies, and it feels like a small rite of passage when Haz meets and apparently gets the approval of Tom's adorable little gray pit Tessa, and walks behind Tom as he takes his baby girl for a walk, waving his selfie stick around like a douchebag and smirking at Tom's jeans slipping down on his tiny ass---he's deeply conflicted between getting Tom some more fitted jeans versus just watching the struggle unfold.

Instead of Netflix & Chill, they have Comics & Chill, sprawled out on Tom's bed perusing the adventures of the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, their feet tangled together.

It feels cozy and homey and domestic, but it's nice.  It feels like he's known Tom all along.

*** * ***

Tom is shy about any "sexy stuff"---his words, 'cause he's a dork---which Haz is more than willing to play along with for as long as Tom wants, because just being around Tom is happy enough even if they're both bundled up in hoodies, and he doesn't need anything from Tom, even if at least a kiss would be nice.

It's a bit of a surprise when Tom takes the initiative on their first kiss.

They're tangled up lazily on Tom's bed---both fully clothed, gentle readers---and somehow an argument about the exact workings of Doctor Octopus' tentacles leads to a tickling match, and surprisingly Tom wins, because Tom is a feisty little fuck under all that cute.

And then Tom has a breathless Haz pinned, strong little hands locked around his wrists, straddling him on the bed, and this suddenly feels like it's getting a lot less SFW, and Haz is trying to mentally stave off any blood flow down there, which isn't easy because Tom's face is right above him, and he's flushed and sweaty and there's loose strands of hair fallen down, and then Tom comes surging down and gives him a surprisingly forceful, possessive kiss, almost like he's laying claim to him.

It's not the sweet innocent little chaste peck he might have expected, but it's not the first time Tom surprises him.  Their mouths move hotly together for a moment, and Tom's hips roll down as if on instinct, and Haz's roll up to meet him, and then Tom is rolling off, blushing fiercely and flustered and mumbling frantic apologies, and Haz strokes a soothing hand down his back, and Tom sheepishly admits he's "not ready for that".  And Haz just smiles fondly and plants a loud smacking kiss to Tom's red cheek.

"Got all the time in the world, mate."

*** * ***

Their relationship becomes something steady and solid.  With each passing date, Tom grows more confident, more open with Haz, the moments of shyness stretching fewer and farther between.  

Haz has never had a relationship this easy, this...companionable, before.  They can do nothing and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

One lazy afternoon when their days off align, Tessa napping by Tom's feet and rain rolling slowly down the window, they're settled in on Tom's couch, the smaller boy tucked in under Haz's arm, tousled head nuzzled into his shoulder, marathoning Futurama.  Haz is wearing his glasses, because he is smugly aware they drive Tom crazy.  The first time he showed up wearing them, he ended up with a lapful of Thomas and making out for hours.

"Haz....?" Tom asks, in that timid voice he rarely gets anymore, and that's enough to pique Haz's interest.

"Yea, babe?"

Tom sits up, looks Haz in the face, because this is important.  "I love you."

Haz grins so wide his cheeks hurt, cups Tom's face, plants a soft kiss on his lips.  "I love you too."

*** * ***

It's been six months, and Haz wouldn't have cared if it was sixteen, but tonight turned into The Night, and Tom asked for it it like he decided their first kiss, and Haz is moving very gently and carefully, because he has to make this good for Thomas.

He's got Tom's legs up on his shoulders, ghosting reverent kisses across the ankle by his face, hearing Tom's soft sighs as he moves his hips in a slow rhythm. 

Later, he cards his fingers through sweat-damped hair and presses a kiss to the other boy's neck, up to his ear, where he breathes, "I love you."

And Tom twist around to capture Haz's mouth in a hot kiss and contentedly sighs, "Love you more."

*** * ***

It's been twelve months, and Tom and Haz are lugging the last of the boxes into their new apartment, and Tom is grousing over Haz's ridiculous collection of summer clothes, but he's grinning and so is Haz, and then they're standing side-by-side and beaming proudly at the pile of boxes filling the empty space, and they wordlessly pull each other into each other's sides, because this is their home.

And then Haz cooks because he likes cooking and even more cooking for Thomas, and they watch a movie---using an unopened box as a dinner table for now, because they're lazy---and that turns into making out and then making love, and then laying, sweaty and sated, side-by-side on their bed in their apartment, and they just turn their heads and grin at each other like sappy dorks, and _this_ , this right here, is the fullest Haz has ever been in his life.

*** * ***

It's been four years.  Tom is working on his next issue for SHIELD Comics, and Haz is busy with the restaurant, but they managed to grab this small opening.

They don't make a big production out of it.  It's just family and a modest circle of friends.  And Haz cries like a little girl, but it's okay because Tom is a mess, and their fingers shake when they slide the rings onto each other's fingers, and grin like dorks into the kiss.

"You look bloody handsome today, Mr. Holland-Osterfield," he whispers in his husband's---husband's!---ear when they grab a second alone.

Tom giggles, because he's all weepy and snotty and looks like he just had to put his dog down or something, except for the flushed grin on his face.  "Well you looked fucking gorgeous today, Mr. Osterfield-Holland."

Haz just smiles, full of warmth and fondness, and slides his hand into his husband's, lacing their fingers together and grinning when Tom squeezes back.

"Take me home," Tom whispers, a promise of naughty times to come, but Haz doesn't even care about that right now. 

He just squeezes again and says, "Already there, mate."

 


End file.
